


Harking to the Dark

by SophieFilo16



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Death, Poetry, Reflection, Spoilers for Season 2, dying a lot, in the coffin, mentions of Gray - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFilo16/pseuds/SophieFilo16
Summary: Just a little poem about Jack's time in the coffin. (Spoilers for season 2 finale)."All around me is darkness, pure darkness.This is the tale of Captain Jack Harkness."





	

**Harking to the Dark**

 

All around me is darkness, pure darkness.

This is the tale of Captain Jack Harkness.

A man once so high above others with his immortal state.

A man who was constantly flirting and always seeking a mate.

 

A man who once traveled with a doctor like none other

Until I was abandoned, as I had done to my brother.

As unintentional as it was, it was my fault, nonetheless.

And now, I must pay with eternal darkness.

 

I awaken for the who-knows-how-many-eth time

Just to again suffer the everlasting punishment for my crime.

My lungs choke, but I can’t scream—there’s no air.

Not that anyone would hear me way up there.

 

I’m so deep in the dirt, in this ironic coffin.

If only I could die, then perhaps my guilt would soften.

 

Oh, my dear brother, Gray, forgive me, please.

And I die once more, not that it would appease

My vengeful brother, who wants me to feel

The pain he holds, which I can never heal.

 

I awaken again, and my lungs are swimming in fire.

I imagine Gray smiling as he squeezes them tighter.

The air ran out, I’m assuming, decades ago.

Suffocation can really make a man lose his ego.

 

It’s so confined in here, like being encased in a sturdy, wooden shell.

How can turtles bear to live in a cramped, inescapable Hell?

 

I’m freezing. It is as though I am lying completely naked

In the polar ice caps.

Without oxygen, my blood can’t regenerate nor circulate

Within this death trap.

 

Hold on, I feel something. Movement? Oh, great, hallucinations.

I die again, leaving the figments of my imagination.

 

I awake for probably around the

Millionth time and now…

 _Oh_ … This is… This is different.

I’m not sure how

But… I’m _free_. I gasp _. I can gasp!_

There’s air farther than I can see!

And now there’s… a woman?

Actually two who surround me.

 

But, look! There’s the moon. I can feel its shine on me!

And if my entire body wasn’t writhing in pain

As though I’d been living in an ocean of acid rain,

Perhaps I could smile at the moon and be happy.

 

The women are asking questions while still threatening me.

It takes me a while to remember how to speak.

The time for relishing in the world upon the surface is done.

I’ve got work to do and a battle that must be won.

 

I am Captain Jack Harkness,

The immortal man from the future far from now.

Dear Gray, my brother,

I must stop you and help you.

 

…Somehow…


End file.
